


A Mage's Freedom

by JenniferHawke



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferHawke/pseuds/JenniferHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Amell is free from the tower, she is experiencing a new found freedom. With that freedom comes curiosity; she wonders what it's like to bed an experienced man, namely Teagan. But what she doesn't realize is that her fellow Warden Alistair is madly in love with her. Will he gather the courage to tell Amell how he feels, or will he suffer in silence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seducing a Bann

Ever since she left the confinements of the Circle Tower, Solona Amell felt more alive than she ever had before. She had grown up in the Circle, taken away from her family when she was just a little girl. Years ago, she accepted that she would never know what it would be like to leave the tower's walls, to roam the streets as a free woman, to stay out as long as she liked, with whomever she wished. Solona spent most of her hours practising her magic under a skilled apprentice or had her nose buried in a book, as there was very little else to do. The Templars did not permit much time for leisure. So when Duncan conscripted her to the Grey Wardens, she practically leapt at the opportunity. It had been four months since she left Lake Calenhad and the tower, and for the first time in her life, Solona felt free.

Just being out in the open space, the sun beaming down on her fair skin gave her such a thrill. It was as if she was experiencing life through new eyes. The first time she had a drink was at the campsite, as she sipped on some foul-tasting thing that Oghren gave her in a flask. Initially it was horrid, but she couldn't deny that the burn in her throat felt delightful. Since that night, she would always press her companions to join her in a tavern after a hard day's work. What was the point of having freedom if she couldn't live a little? The food tasted better, she laughed more freely; it seemed like Solona had experienced all the small pleasures life had to offer. Well, all but one thing.

Solona longed to know what it was like to make love to a man that didn't involve a cramped broom closet or a quickie in a dark library. She was certainly no virgin, but coupling within the Circle walls was frowned upon, so the times that she had slept with a fellow mage were all very rushed. She never even knew what it was like to experience an orgasm with another, other than her own hand. The Templars did what they could to prevent the mages from forming close bonds with one another that would result in intimacy, but it was bound to happen as their human urges could not be suppressed. Contraceptive potions could be found on virtually every floor, to prevent pregnancy in case it did happen. It was not what Solona would call a fantastic experience, by any stretch, but it was all she knew. Now that she was free of that life, she desperately wanted to experience passion in its rawest form. The hard part was finding someone who could give her just what she wanted.

She dallied with the idea of sleeping with one of her companions, as it seemed to make the most sense. After battle her endorphins were sky high and she often went to bed unsatisfied. At first she considered Alistair, her fellow Warden, but when it became clear that he was a virgin, she thought perhaps he wasn't the best choice. He was sweet, but perhaps a little too awkward for her tastes. She wanted a man, not a boy who would be nervous and unsure of how to stroke her the right way. Then there was Zevran, but Solona couldn't imagine sleeping with him. He had already tried to kill her once, and although she had no doubts that he knew how to please a woman, he spoke openly about the women he killed after sleeping with them. She would never be able to trust him fully, so Solona would have to look elsewhere to get her thrills. She was beginning to lose hope.

Then she met Bann Teagan.

When she first met the Bann, it was at a very grim time. Redcliffe was under attack, so she, Alistair, and their companions were forced to defend the village. But once the battle was done and before Solona and her friends headed to Haven in an attempt to find the Urn of Sacred ashes, the survivors of the onslaught held a celebration for their new heroes. It was then she was first able to speak to Teagan on a personal basis.

He was a perfect gentleman, addressing her as "my lady". Solona was not accustomed to such mannerisms, always being called "you" or "mage" in the tower, and most recently, "Warden". Even in her group of travelers, only a few of them called her by her name. The tenderness in Teagan's voice was so very alluring and seductive, Solona couldn't help herself but ask the Bann if he had any family of his own. He answered bashfully that he was indeed a single man, and went on to tell Solona how he would be lucky to find someone as lovely as her. She was shocked that he was not put off by the fact that she was a mage as the rest of the town was, especially after all that had just happened in Redcliffe. Instead, he said he could think of several reasons one would want to be with a mage like her, and Solona blushed madly at the implication.

Ever since that day he was never far from her thoughts, even as they braved the cold town of Haven, fought a high dragon and nearly faced death several times over. It made her all the more determined to make it back to Redcliffe and explore this new found curiosity of hers. She refused to die before knowing what it was like to be in his arms as he took her again and again until she was too sore to continue on.

The night before they reached Redcliffe, Solona retired to her tent, leaving Alistair and Zevran on patrol for the night. She lay awake, tossing and turning, finding it an impossible task to fall asleep with Teagan on her mind. She wondering what it would feel like to kiss him, long and passionately, without any interruptions or fear of being walked in on. Would he kiss her slowly and tenderly, cherishing every second? Or would he be unable to contain his desire, and press her up against a wall hard as he claimed her lips? These images had Solona all hot and bothered, and without realising it, her hand made its way into her smalls. She imagined his hands, his mouth, his throbbing member, how they would all make her feel. Solona worked herself up into such a frenzied state of hazed longing, she was not aware of the loud moans and sighs escaping her lips. As she felt her climax nearing, she was interrupted by the sound of Alistair's voice directly outside of her tent.

"Solona? Are...are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

She let out a loud groan as she felt her orgasm slipping away. "Alistair, for the love of the Maker, go away!"

"Hey! What did I do? You sounded like you were crying. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he said, sounding confused.

He sure wasn't lying about being a virgin - she thought to herself as she pulled her hand away and sighed. "Alistair, that's very sweet and all, but I swear if you don't back off right now…"

Zevran laughed, and she heard both of their footsteps leaving her tent. Zevran whispered something to Alistair quietly, but Solona couldn't quite make out what the rogue was saying.

"Women do that?!" Alistair shouted in shock. Solona rolled over and covered her face with her blanket. She could have killed them both.

When Arl Eamon awoke from his illness and was informed of all that had transpired during his slumber, he was filled with gratitude towards Solona and her companions. He insisted that they all stay the night for a grand feast before they parted ways the next morning. Solona glanced over at Teagan, who was gazing at her adoringly. She looked around the room to see just how exhausted her friends were.

"Well, I suppose one night couldn't hurt."

"A night in a real bed? I'd almost forgotten what that was like." Alistair chimed in.

"Excuse me while I make some arrangements." Teagan said quietly, leaving the room. No one else seemed to have heard him, as they were all too excited to be sleeping in a castle for the night instead of the hard ground.

Eamon led them around the halls, giving the group a bit of a tour now that the corpses had been cleared out since the battle. Alistair spoke up here and there, offering his own input and sharing a few memories of his childhood. Finally, Eamon finished the tour, as he wished to discuss a few things with Alistair in private. Solona knew they had a lot of catching up to do.

"Choose any room of your liking," Eamon said with a smile, obvious of the travelers content. The party began to head off in separate directions, finding a room to claim for the evening. As Solona walked down the hall, she turned a corner and bumped square into Teagan.

"Forgive me my lady, I was not aware you were coming this way."

"It's alright, Teagan. My fault for not paying attention."

"If it's not too much to ask, where were you heading just now?"

"I was just about to find a spare room for the night. There are so many."

A grin crept across his face and Solona felt like she could have melted. "I hope this was not too bold of me, my lady, but I took the liberty of setting up a room for you, myself."

"You did?"

"I hope you are not offended."

Solona laughed. "No no, of course not, Teagan. Thank you."

"Shall I take you there now?"

"Please do."

Teagan held out his arm and Solona linked hers with him. She felt her heart thumping in her chest at the smallest contact with him. She wasn't sure why he made her so nervous, but it was a delightful feeling. He lead her up the stairs and down a long hall, and paused before a door.

"I hope it is to your liking, my lady."

"Please, call me Solona."

"Very well, Solona." Teagan took her hand and placed it on his lips, leaving a chaste kiss on her skin. She felt a shiver go all the way down her spine at the feeling of his lips on her.

"I will see you at supper."

She watched him leave, and when he was out of sight Solona let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding in. She entered the bedroom suite and smiled at the sight before her. In the corner of the room there had been a bath drawn for her. She could smell the scent of lavender and vanilla coming from the tub. Was this what he ran off to do? - she wondered. She made her way to the large bed when she noticed something laying on top of the covers. A beautiful robe, made of lace and silk, was spread out before her. It was deep plum with golden embroidery. Solona ran her hand over the material, and knew it must have been very expensive. She never owned such fine robes before. Beside the garment was a note. Solona picked it up, instantly noticing how immaculate the penmanship was.

My dearest lady,

Not a day has gone by where I haven't prayed for your safe return, not only for the sake of my brother, but because I wish to see you again. You left quite the impression on me on your last visit. I hope this does not frighten you by my saying so, but thoughts of you even made their way into my mind while I slumbered.

I could not help myself when I saw these robes the other day. They reminded me of you, and your beautiful eyes. If I have miscalculated your affections towards me, I apologize. I couldn't help but feel there was somewhat of a connection between you and I, last we spoke, and forgive my candor, but I think you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes upon. If it would please you, I would like to get to know you better. I know your time here is limited, but perhaps we might have a drink before supper? I am eagerly awaiting your answer.

Yours in waiting,

Teagan

Solona felt a smile bloom across her lips and her cheeks flush with excitement. It was nice to know that he too was thinking of her. She undressed and sank into the tub of steaming water, sighing delightedly at the warmth as it engulfed her. It had been far too long since she had a hot bath, and it felt heavenly. About an hour later, she finally mustered up the willpower to leave the tub as the water had cooled off and it was no longer pleasant to soak in. She dried herself off and slipped into her new robe. It dipped down in the front, exposing her cleavage but not in the way Morrigan's fit. It hugged her curves nicely, but still left enough to the imagination. It was as if it was custom made just for her, the way it wrapped around her body. She forewent wearing any underclothes, as the ones she wore needed a wash after travelling in them for several days. She would be sure to take advantage of the staff and have her things cleaned before setting off the next day. Solona stood in front of the bedroom mirror for a while, fixing her hair. It had been a long time since she fussed over herself, and it was pleasant to have the alone time.

There was a knock on her door, and when she answered it, Teagan stood before her. His eyes roamed over her body in approval, and when they stopped on her breasts, she cleared her throat. Teagan averted his eyes immediately and his face turned pink. Solona chuckled.

"I...forgive me, Solona. You look ravishing. Do you like the gift? It wasn't too much?"

"I love it. Thank you, Teagan," she smiled, and stepped forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes softened and he returned her smile.

"It was nothing, I assure you." His hand found hers and he ran his thumb across her soft skin. She grinned widely.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?"

"I'd love to."

Teagan took her by hand down the stairs to a room that seemed to be used for entertaining guests. Solona was glad to see that it was empty. She took a seat on one of the chairs, as Teagan poured them both a glass of wine.

"Tell me, Teagan, since I must know; how is it that you have never married?"

Solona watched as he seemed to fidget a little in his seat beside her. "I cannot say for certain. I suppose duty has just kept me busy, and before I knew it, I was an old man." He said gently, a hint of sadness to his voice.

"I'd hardly consider you old."

"Ah, but I am considerably older than you, my dear. Does my age not bother you?"

"Not at all." She knew that Teagan had to be at least fifteen years older than her, practically old enough to be her father. It wasn't uncommon for a younger woman to seek out an older man, Isolde was proof of just that. There was something alluring about seducing an older man to Solona. Teagan seemed a bit shy when it came to women, towards her at the very least, and Solona knew she would have to make the first move. Solona took a big sip of the wine, then with her free hand, she let it rest on his knee. "Does my age bother you?"

His eyes fell to where her hand lay, and she heard his breath hitch.

"No, my lady."

"Solona."

"No, Solona."

"Good," she said, and leaned in to kiss him. Teagan seemed a little hesitant when her lips initially pressed against his, but in no time he relaxed and opened his mouth to her. His hands cupped her face, and she slipped her tongue against his at the gesture. He moaned softly into her, and Solona pushed her breasts into him. She wanted him to know how badly she wanted him, needed him. This night would not go to waste. Every so slowly, Solona moved the hand resting on his knee upwards, as she inched it closer and closer to his…

"Ahem!"

Solona and Teagan pulled themselves away from each other, to see Alistair standing at the doorway, looking the opposite way.

"The Arl er...asked me to find the two of you to uh...let you know that dinner has been served. So anyhow...yes, I'll be in the dining hall...dining." Her fellow Warden stammered before practically bolting away down the hall. Teagan smirked at her side.

"You'd think the boy had never seen two people lost in a moment before."

"Well, Alistair's not exactly what you would call experienced."

"No? I'd imagine it would take a great deal of strength to keep his hands to himself while traveling at your side."

Solona couldn't help but laugh. "He's not the type. Besides, I prefer someone a little more direct."

"Do you? I'll have to keep that in mind," he said with a grin, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Solona sat at Teagan's side at the long dining table. All of her companions were present, as well as Isolde and Eamon. Isolde was attempting to be a gracious host of the evening, but Solona didn't miss the icy cold glares she was given every now and then. Even after saving her husband and child, she still was hostile to Solona. She didn't like the woman one bit.

Oghren was downing drink after drink, Wynne and Leliana were pleasantly engaging Eamon, Morrigan had taken her supper to her room as she wanted "peace and quiet", Sten sat at the end of the table keeping to himself, as Zevran made Isolde uncomfortable with his blunt honesty. Solona looked up to see Alistair, who was directly across from her and Teagan, quickly avert his gaze. She had obviously caught him staring at her. Teagan leaned over and whispered in her air.

"Am I mistaken, or does Alistair have a bit of a thing for you?"

Solona smiled and shook her head.

"I think he just might. Can't say I blame the boy."

"It's not like that," she whispered back.

"I am glad to hear it, then." Teagan placed his hand on Solona's knee, and she shuddered at the contact. She heard Teagan chuckle, and she felt a little embarrassed for being so transparent.

"Tell me, Warden, where are you and your friends off to next?" Eamon directed at Solona. Teagan moved his hand to the inside of her robes, and trailed it higher up her leg. She suddenly felt so very hot.

"We're going to the Brecilian forest, in search of the Dalish. The last of the treaties."

"Well, I wish all of you a safe journey," Eamon replied, raising his glass. The others joined him, even Teagan, whose other hand was slowly reaching towards her inner thigh. She let out a deep breath, as he leaned over to whisper in her ear again. His breath was hot on her neck, and yet it sent shivers down her spine.

"Is this direct enough for you?" Teagan asked, and then paused. "Do you want me to stop? Say so, and I will." She subtly shook her head. It had been far too long since she was touched, and despite being in a room full of people, she couldn't say no. Teagan lifted the bottom of her robes up very discreetly, and she felt the air tickle her mound. She was thankful for the high table so no one had a clue to what was transpiring beneath it. Finally his hand found her outer lips, and she took a sip of her drink to try and stifle herself from making any noise.

"No smalls?" he chuckled in her ear and she bit down on her lip. With a practised skill, his index finger began to circle her clit softly, almost teasingly. There she was, being touched under the table, barely able to breathe, and there Teagan was, holding a conversation with his brother as if nothing were happening. Her scent reached her nostrils and Solona pleaded silently that no one else noticed. She reached over to fondle Teagan, but when her hand fell in his lap, he pushed it away.

"Tonight is about you, my dear. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say." she grumbled. How in the world was she supposed to relax when his fingers felt so good? Teagan dipped one into her depths as the other continued to stroke her in just the way she liked. They were both so entranced in what was happening between her legs that neither of them noticed Alistair drop his fork onto the ground and duck under the table to retrieve it. A mere few seconds later a huge thunk moved the table as Alistar bumped his head on the table on the way up. Teagan pulled his hand away and Solona smoothed her robes flat against her thighs. The two of them blushed madly, as Alistair came up, rubbing the back of his head. He was even a deeper shade of red then they were.

"Alistair, are you alright?" Wynne asked.

"I..er..yes. I am. I'm just...going to go to bed now." He fumbled over his words. Solona couldn't even look at him, feeling more embarrassed than she ever had in her life. From the way he was acting, she knew he had seen everything, including her spread open legs.

Leliana laughed. "You? Not finishing a meal? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ah, well, guess I'm not er..feeling well," he said, standing up and almost tripping over his feet.

"Will you be alright?" Teagan asked smugly.

Alistair didn't even answer him, and rushed down the hall before anyone else could ask what had suddenly gotten into him.

"I do hope he's not coming down with something. The last thing we need is a sick Warden on our hands." Wynne said, before yawning. "I think I might turn in myself."

One by one the group began to dissipate, until eventually it was only Teagan, Solona, and Zevran. The elf chuckled, as he stood to depart as well.

"Well, that was quite the performance, if I do say so myself."

"What are you on about now?" Solona asked.

"Oh, never try to trick a trickster, my dear little Warden. Do you think that Zev does not know why Alistair ran off in such a hurry?"

"How did you.." Teagan began, but the elf interrupted.

"The look on our dear mage's face gave the two of you away. You may have fooled everyone else, but not me I'm afraid."

Solona shook her head and sighed. "Just go."

Zevran snickered. "So very testy. Teagan, please see that the Warden relieves some stress tonight."

"Zevran, now!" Solona yelled, feeling utterly humiliated. The former Crow laughed and took his leave. Solona buried her head in her hands, while Teagan tensed up beside her.

"I apologize, I did not mean to cause any issues between you and your companions."

Solona looked up and placed her hand in his lap. "No, no it's not your fault. I quite enjoyed myself actually." she said, gazing at him with adoration. "It was a nice distraction from all the glares Isolde was shooting my way. You'd think she'd be more appreciative towards someone who just rescued her child."

Teagan sighed, and took her hand into his. "Please, do not take offense to her behaviour. It's not you."

Solona raised an eyebrow as she scanned his face. "I am sensing a bit of a story here."

"It's really not worth mentioning."

"I somehow don't believe that."

Teagan seemed to struggle with his own thoughts, as his brow furrowed and he grabbed the glass of wine in front of him, downing the rest of the drink. He exhaled and stared blankly ahead. Solona rested a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"What I tell you must remain between the two of us."

"Of course."

"Last winter, Isolde and I had an affair. It didn't last long, but it still weighs heavy on my mind. My brother had been neglecting her needs, and I was lonely. She didn't want to end it but the guilt was too much."

"Did he find out?"

"I have wanted to tell him, but Isolde begged me not to." Solona could see the pained expression in his eyes. "I'm not even sure why I just told you that. I've never spoken a word of it to another before."

She realised that Isolde's icy attitude towards her was nothing but petty jealousy. Solona squeezed his hand, which forced Teagan to look at her. "We all make mistakes Teagan. You're still a good man."

Suddenly, Teagan clasped Solona's face in between his hands, and pressed his lips to hers, crushingly. He bit at her lower lip until Solona let out a moan, opening her mouth to him. His tongue slipped inside, dueling with hers for dominance. The fire was rekindled inside of her, as she ran her hands through his hair. Teagan pulled away, the both of them breathless. He looked at her body, his hand running along the opening of her garment. His eyes were dark and wanton, and when he spoke, his voice was deeper than usual. "That robe would look so much nicer on the floor. My bedroom floor to be precise."

Solona bit her lip as her eyes met his. "Lead the way, then."

Alistair aimlessly trudged through the halls, grumbling the entire way. He felt like he was battling his own thoughts, completely confused as to what to make of the whole situation. A few months ago, he began to develop feelings for his fellow Warden. They had grown close since the events at Ostagar, and began to confide in one another. She was witty, beautiful, and didn't scowl at him when he made a joke. Things were going smoothly, until Alistair told her that he was a virgin. Solona told him it was "cute", and he expected things would resume as they were. But since then, Solona seemed to distance herself from him. She was still friendly, but no longer flirted with him or sat up by the fire at his side late at night, sharing stories. Where did it all go wrong? - he had asked himself.

Then, he saw her kissing Teagan in the parlour, and it became clear to Alistair that Solona wanted an experienced man. He became so angry when he saw her kissing his surrogate uncle, who was surely much too old for her. What did women see in an older man, anyway? He felt jealousy boil up inside of him at the way they were whispering to one another. Of course, like the fool he was, he dropped his utensil under the table, and nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw. Solona's robe was hitched all the way up to her waist with her legs spread open, with no smalls. Alistair had never seen a naked woman before, and for a split second he stopped and watched the way Teagan touched her. It was only a second, though, before he panicked and gave himself away by hitting his head on the table on his way up.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head miserably. "Fool," he muttered to himself. Although he was angry and jealous, a small part of him wished he could have watched for a little longer. He was curious about the alluring flesh in between her legs and the musky scent that seemed to come from her. He didn't know where she wanted to be touched, and what would feel good, but Maker he wanted to, more than anything. If only he could prove to her that he was capable of pleasuring a woman despite his lack of experience maybe...oh, who was he kidding? He wouldn't even know where to begin if he had her alone.

Alistair made it to the end of the hall, when suddenly he remembered that there was a secret entrance behind the wall he was standing in front of. He found it by accident when he was nine, and often spied on Isolde. There were many peeping holes throughout the rooms, and he figured they were built along with the castle centuries ago. When Eamon sent Alistair away, he hid in the tunnel, and it took hours for them to find him. Alistair shook his head at the painful memory. Despite his emotional grief, he pressed on the wall, and an entrance revealed itself before him. He wasn't sure what possessed him to enter, and chalked it up as a feeling of nostalgia. He clicked the entrance shut, and began to explore.

The tunnels were almost pitch black, and he found it hard to make his way around. The only light came from the small holes in the wall, emanating the glow of the fireplaces from occupied rooms. He crept silently along, due to him being in casual clothes as he retired his armour for the night.

He heard someone bickering as he grew close to another room, and curiosity got the best of him. Alistair leaned in and took a peak.

Oghren stood (barely) in front of a full length mirror, a flagon in hand. He took another long sip from it, moisture dripping from his mouth in long rivulets. He didn't even bother wiping himself dry. "You...don't you look at me like that...I oughta….oh, nothing to say huh?! Well I'll give you a...a piece of my mind, ya nug humper!" The dwarf pulled his arm back as if he was going to punch his reflection, but toppled over in the process. He was out cold, snoring in a mere few seconds.

Alistair shook his head and moved on. It was not an uncommon sight to see the warrior pass out from his drunkenness. He snuck past several rooms, most of them he ignored. He had no real desire to spy on anyone per se, but when he happened upon Morrigan's room, he couldn't help himself. Alistair hated the witch, and he had suspicions that she was up to something. He held his breath, and watched as she sat in a chair by the fireplace, reading over a book that Amell said was Flemeth's grimoire. Alistair wanted to see what she got up to when nobody was looking. Perhaps he would find pertinent information and could expose her for what she really was.

Morrigan closed the grimoire, setting it down the a stand beside her. She stood gracefully, and raised a hand to her hair pin, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She turned, her back to Alistair, and stood completely still for a few moments.

"I know you are there, Alistair." She said in a perfectly calm voice. His heart stopped the instant he heard his name, and he felt completely frozen. "T'is your smell that gave you away, in case you're curious. Shall I alert the Arl that there is a fool boy spying on his house guests?"

She didn't looked towards the spot that Alistair stood from, and probably never did as he scampered away, almost falling on his face. Alistair swore he could hear her laugh from a distance. "Sneaky...witch...woman," he grumbled. Alistair walked along the narrow passage mindlessly until he slumped down. He traced his finger along a marking in front of him, and smiled. His initials were carved into the wall, his own doing, when he hid there as a child. There weren't many warm memories in the castle walls, but he did find solace in the passage, it was his hiding place, and there he found comfort.

He tensed up as he heard Solona and Teagan's voices nearby, followed by the closing of a door. She was laughing - Maker how he loved that sound. He ever-so-quietly stood, and made his way over to the direction their voices came from. He knew he wasn't going to like what he saw, but something inside of Alistair couldn't resist. He stood by the peep hole, watching as the fire in the room seemed to dance off of Solona's fair skin. A beautiful amber haze lit her features, as she smiled. Not at him of course, but at Teagan.

"So this is where you spend your nights."

"Alone, mostly, but not tonight."

"Glad I can be of service."

"Are you sure you wish to do this? I wouldn't want to cause any more tension between you and your companions."

Solona stilled for a minute. "You mean Alistair?" The Bann nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be scandalized for weeks." she giggled. "Don't you worry about him"

Alistair felt a grip on his heart. He hadn't expected them to talk about him. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.

Teagan pulled Solona toward him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lowered his face to hers, kissing her deeply. Alistair knew it was wrong to watch; this was meant to be a private moment after all. Try as he may, he couldn't look away, even as Teagan's hands cupped her breasts, eliciting a moan from Solona.

"Are you always so responsive?" he smirked.

"It's been awhile," she said bashfully. "And I am a little embarrassed to admit it, but this will be my first time on a bed. I mean, if we make it to the bed. There was little to no privacy in the tower you can imagine, and it was always a brief affair."

"I can promise you, my dear, tonight will be anything but brief." With that, Teagan lifted Solona, and lowered her to his bed. "See? You made it to the bed after all."

Solona laughed, as she pulled Teagan down on top of her by the collar of his shirt. Alistair began to look away, but a thought occurred to him. Solona wanted someone who knew what he was doing, and what better way to learn than to watch? Maybe one day, when the timing was right and they were far away from Redcliffe and Teagan, Alistair would muster up the courage. For now, he would simply observe.

Solona threw her head back against the pillow as Teagan grinded his erection between her legs. She pushed back against him, desperately wanting more friction. "This feels better than it should," she said breathlessly.

"And to think that I've barely touched you."

Teagan's hands unlaced the bindings of her robes, slowly peeling them off of her, exposing skin bit by bit. He tossed the garment to his floor, just as he said he wanted to earlier. She lay completely naked before him now, his eyes wandering up and down her body. Solona felt a little embarrassed, and moved her hands no cover herself, but Teagan took them in his hands and shook his head.

"No. Let me look at you."

"Alright," she said, quivering. Teagan ran a hand down her collarbone, stopping at the space in between her shapely breasts. With both hands, he squeezed them gently, caressing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Solona let out a sigh, and Teagan chuckled darkly. He wet his fingers with his saliva, then began to tweak her nipples again, making them harden at his touch. Solona ran her hands at the hem of his tunic, and pulled it over his head. His chest was covered in small patches of auburn hair, and Solona ran her fingers through it. Teagan gazed at her with desire, leaning forward to capture one nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the little bud, tasting and teasing her. She squirmed underneath him, growing more aroused with each passing second. He moved his mouth to her other breast, stroking her nipple with his tongue, as Solona reached down and unlaced his trousers. He assisted her, and pulled them down his body, now only in his smallclothes. He continued to suckle one breast, while his fingers lightly stroked the other.

"Teagan," she whimpered. "No ones ever paid this much attention to my breasts."

"Are you complaining? I could do this forever," he said with a smirk. He leaned back down to her breast, this time his eyes staring up to meet hers. He slowly stuck out his tongue, running it along her erect nipple while eyeing her. She moaned, the sight and feel of him so very erotic. One of Teagan's hands ran down her torso, stopping at her heat. He traced his fingers along her folds, making Solona writhe underneath him. She was so worked up from his teasing all day, she felt like she could burst. He grinned at her, a look of satisfaction spread across his face. He gently pushed a finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he did. A deep groan of satisfaction escaped Solona's lips, feeling relieved to be touched where she ached.

"You're so wet." Teagan growled into her neck, as he began kissing her there.

"Wet for you."

"Mmm, yes." he groaned. Teagan licked and kissed her skin, making his way down her body. He removed his hand from her, as he started to kiss her outer lips. Solona squirmed at his light caresses. Teagan gripped her hips to keep her still. He stuck out his wet tongue, and ran it along her pink slit. He would stroke her lightly a few times with his tongue, before stopping and kissing her instead. Solona bucked her hips in frustration, and Teagan hushed her.

"I told you I was going to take my time with you tonight. I am a man of my word, I'm afraid." He licked her from her opening all the way to her nub, circled it softly, then withdrew his tongue and placed a quick kiss on the swollen flesh.

"Maker Teagan, I'm in agony!"

"Are you now? And what would you like me to do about that?" Solona looked down to see that he was smiling at her. She had reached her breaking point. She wound her fingers into his red hair, and pushed his face into her folds.

"Shut up and make me come already."

Teagan moaned into her, as her hands ran across his scalp. He indulged her, lapping at her essence graciously. His slick wet tongue flicked across her clit in quick motions as he dipped two fingers into her, curling them upwards and stroking that spot inside her that made her quiver. She bucked against his face, slicking him with her arousal. Teagan moaned into her each time she lifted her hips, clearly loving the dominance she had over him in the moment. She felt the bed shift, and when she stared down she saw that he had released himself from his smalls and was masturbating as he tasted her. The sight of him pleasuring himself as he pleasured her made Solona threw her head back, feeling the familiar tingling of an impending orgasm. With a few more precise strokes of his tongue, Solona burst on his lips. Her fingers curled tightly in his hair as she cried out, feeling intense waves of pleasure consume her. Her whole body shook as she sobbed, seeing bright lights behind her closed eyes. The muscles of her inner walls contracted and released around his invading fingers, soaking them with her climax.

Solona let out a deep breath as she came down from the high. She had never come from a man's mouth before, and it was already her new favorite thing. She sat up, grasping his face with her hands, kissing him deeply. She could taste herself on him, and it made her moan into the kiss. She pushed on his shoulders until he was laying flat on his back, as she settled in between his legs. With a firm grip, she began to stroke his hard member up and down. Solona lowered her head, and tentatively licked the head of his cock. Teagan groaned loudly, and ran his hands through her dark hair.

"That is not necessary."

"But I want to," she replied, before wrapping her lips around the tip. Teagan moaned as she sank all the way down, wetting him with her saliva. One of her hands pumped him in sync with her bobbing head, while the other massaged his heavy sack. She was not quiet in her efforts, slurping and moaning into him, feeling herself becoming aroused again. Solona loved to give pleasure just as much as she loved to receive it, and by any guess so did Teagan. His hips began to lift, as he shallowly thrusted into her waiting mouth. Her tongue flicked the underside of his member, teasing and tasting him.

"You are too skilled, my dear Solona. I can't take much more of your teasing." Teagan said, his voice shaking.

"But I thought you liked teasing." she said with a smirk, as she climbed up his body and straddled his hips. Solona rubbed her wetness against his cock, making them both moan with anticipation.

"You are about to drive me mad." he quivered.

"Then do something about it." she tested him, anxious to see what he would do. Teagan growled, as he grabbed hold of her hips and impaled her on his length. She let out a sharp cry as he filled her up to the hilt.

Solona began to rise and fall, her breasts swaying as she rode him. Teagan's hands caressed them, pinching her nipples lightly, twisting them with the pads of his fingers. He bucked underneath her, his hips snapping into her as she bore down on him. Solona felt completely exhilarated; she was free to fuck him as long as she wanted, no fear of being walked in on by Templars or other mages. Tonight was all about their pleasure, and nothing could tear her away from this moment. Teagan pulled her out of her thoughts when he began to joggle her clit with one of his fingers.

"Yes," she groaned. "Just like that."

He pulled her down with his free hand so he could kiss her, as his other hand busied itself with stroking her swollen pearl. Solona lost herself in the kiss, feeling every inch of him driving her closer and closer to completion. She pulled away from the kiss and gasped.

"Teagan, I'm going to come!"

She felt herself explode around him, her walls fluttering against his intruding member, stroking her so deliciously. She cried out, almost to the point of screaming. Solona wouldn't have been surprised if she awoke everyone in the nearby quarters.

Before he could catch her breath, Teagan flipped her onto her back without having to remove himself from her velvety walls. Once he was on top, he began to pound into her at a savage pace. His groans became louder, his movements more frantic. Solona grabbed his ass, and pushed him deeper into her. He gasped loudly at the action, and began to whimper.

"That's it. Come for me," she purred in his ear. Her demand was enough to push him over the edge. With a loud moan Teagan spilled himself inside of her, coating her with his warm seed. She moaned, enjoying the way he filled her.

He carefully slid out of her, and lay to her side as he desperately tried to regain his breath. She giggled as he pulled her into his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." she said, feeling herself become a little emotional in their post-coital bliss.

"Whatever are you thanking me for, my lady? It should be I, thanking you."

"I really needed this. You've made me feel...wonderful."

"As you should. You deserve to have a man doting over you."

She chuckled. "It certainly is appreciated."

Teagan stroked her cheek, looking at her with a worried expression. "When will I see you again?"

Solona exhaled deeply. All this time that she was planning on being intimate with Teagan, an emotional connection never once came into the picture. She simply wanted to have someone ravish her for a night, and then be done with it, but somehow Teagan had charmed her despite it all.

"You know I am a Grey Warden, and this is a Blight. There's a good chance I won't make it. I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to return to you before everything is said and done."

Teagan took her hand in his, and kissed it softly. "I understand. You have a duty, as do I. Just know you will never be far from my thoughts."

Solona smiled and curled up into his arms. She couldn't remember a more bittersweet moment in her entire life.

Alistair scurried away, ashamed of himself. He knew what he did was shameful, and yet, he was still aroused by what he saw, even after he found release twice. He felt perverted and guilty. Somehow seeing Solona in Teagan's arms was far worse than seeing them be...intimate. He left the darkness of the passage, and made his way to his room.

Alistair's mind replayed the nights events over and over, not allowing him to find any sleep. Solona was beautiful in every sense of the word, and she seemed so sad when she and Teagan discussed her leaving. Was she truly lonely, just as he was? Maybe it didn't have to be that way. Maybe he could get over his fear of sex, and prove to her that he was serious about being with her. Seeing her with another man didn't change anything. He was jealous, but it in no way changed how he felt for her. Yes, once they were away from Redcliffe and alone, Alistair would tell her how he felt. He would finally give her the rose he'd been carrying since Lothering. He only hoped she wouldn't reject him. He wasn't sure he could live through the embarrassment.

He drifted off soon after, fast asleep.

The following morning as they were back on the road, Leliana strode beside Solona.

"Someone seems happy today." the bard said, a hint of curiosity present in her voice.

"Yes, you have a bit of a glow to you, one might say."

Solona smiled.

"Something happened with Teagan didn't it?"

"It's entirely possible."

"Oh, I knew it! The way you two were looking at each other all night, it was so romantic. You must tell me everything."

Solona shook her head. "I never kiss and tell."

Later in the evening, as it began to grow dark, the travelers set up camp. Solona put her tent together, replaying the events of the prior night. Teagan made love to her twice more before she left, each time just as passionately as the first. He asked her to write when she found a moment, and the temptation to do so was already playing at her mind. He was a nice distraction from all the fighting surrounding her afterall.

"Um, Solona," Alistair distracted her from her thoughts. "Later, when you're not busy that is, can we talk?"

Solona bit her lip. Alistair wanted to scold her about her tryst with his surrogate uncle, no doubt. "Alright. I'll find you later. I'm just a little busy at the moment."

"Sure, that's...sure." he said, and scampered off to his side of the camp.

It didn't matter what lecture he had in store for her, Solona had no regrets of the night before. Nothing could possibly ruin her mood, not Alistair, or Loghain, or even the blight. For now, she was at peace.

End notes: As you can see, my mind ran away with Alistair on this one. I plan to write a sequel sometime in the future, cause how can I refuse? :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair decides to tell Solona how he really feels.

Alistair paced nervously in front of his tent. He’d approached Solona well over an hour previously, but she still hadn't come to talk to him. He greatly missed the days when there had been no tension between them, only laughter and flirting as they sat up late together keeping watch over the camp site. He reached inside of his pouch and gently stroked the rose’s petals with his thumb. He had waited too long to give it to Solona, and could wait no longer. She needed to know how he truly felt. Finally, she made her way over to him now that their other companions had begun to settle in for the night.

“You said you wanted to speak with me.”

“I did...yes.”

“Look, if this is about what happened at Redcliffe, Alistair, I really don’t want to hear it.”

“No, no! Nothing like that.” Alistair said defensively, raising his hands up in front of him as he shook his head. He let out a deep breath, and presented her with the rose. “Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?”

“Your new weapon of choice?” Solona asked, a playful glimmer shining in her eyes.

“Yes, that’s right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn. I will overpower you with my rosy scent.” Alistair chuckled. “Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that’s pretty dull in comparison. I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking: how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness? I probably should have left it alone but I couldn’t. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So, I’ve had it ever since. I thought that I might...give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.”

“I...I don’t know what to say,” she responded, a slow blush creeping into her cheeks. That gave Alistair the push of confidence he needed.

“Maybe a ‘thank you Alistair?’”

“Of course. Thank you Alistair,” she smiled, her eyes meeting his. “It’s a lovely gesture. No one has ever given me a rose before.”

“That’s a shame. I thought a pretty girl like yourself would have received dozen of roses before.”

“Circle Tower, remember?”

Alistair chuckled bashfully. “Well then, I am honored to be the first. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, do you think you might ever feel the same about me?”

Solona let out a sigh, not the reaction Alistair had been hoping for. “Alistair, you’re very sweet and all, I’m just not sure it would be a good idea.”

“I see,” he said, sounding dejected. “May I ask why? You seemed fine with Bann Teagan.”

“That was different.”

“How, how is it different? You barely knew him, and yet you see me every day.”

“That’s just it, Alistair. We are both Wardens. We will have to be together every single day even if something goes sour between us. Do you really want to risk that?”

“I’d rather say I tried than do nothing based on something that may never even happen.”

Solona turned away, still thumbing the rose in her hands. “It’s not just that.”

“What else then?”

“There was something you said a few months ago, and I’m just not sure it’s something I can look past.” And there it was. He knew when Solona pulled away from him, it was because he admitted of his lack of experience.

“Is this because I’m a virgin?” he asked quietly. Solona turned to face him once again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Can’t you give me a chance, please?”

“I’ll have to think about it. It’s too soon for me to decide.”

“Well, is it too soon for this?” Before he knew what he was doing, Alistair’s fingers laced into her hair as he pulled Solona into him. His lips clashed against hers, nudging them open and when they gave way to his efforts, he gently slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues danced in a slow rhythm, and Alistair could swear his heart was ready to escape his chest. Solona finally pulled away, seemingly breathless.

“Alistair...I…”

“Shh,” he responded, by pressing his forehead to hers. “Sleep on it, will you?”

“Very well,” she said with a smile, before she wandered off to her side of the camp. 

Alistair all but tripped into his tent, his feet just as excited as the rest of him. Maker’s breath, he couldn’t have imagined that simply kissing her would make him feel so light- headed. The feeling of her soft lips against his was enough to have him unbearably aroused. Solona was all he’d thought about at night for months on end. She was the only woman he had ever really wanted to be with. He thought about her every second they weren’t together. Was this love? Alistair couldn’t be sure, but he knew he was terrified of losing her. He needed to prove to her that he was a man, not some lovestruck boy. 

Alistair divested himself of his armor and lay comfortably in his tunic and breeches. How could he prove to Solona that he was more than capable of pleasing her? Maker, he didn’t even know that he really could. Perhaps he could use his knowledge of what he witnessed in Redcliffe. He’d felt guilty after he watched Solona and Teagan together, but it was impossible to erase from his mind. The way she writhed under him, the sounds she made, he wished it was all for him rather than his ‘sort of’ uncle. He could never tell her that he spied on them; the idea of her hating him because of his curiosity was too much to bear. She did however, know of what he saw in the dining hall - his own clumsiness made that all very clear. Alistair stroked his chin, thinking he could use this to his advantage. He grabbed his pack, pulling out a parchment, lit a small lantern beside his bedroll, and began to write. He was nervous at first, writing things down he dared not even speak aloud, but if he was going to prove to Solona that he could man up and be with her, it was a start.

 

The next evening, Solona trudged back to the campsite, aching all over. As the group had begun to near the Dalish grounds, it seemed there was an increase in the spider population. By the end of the day she was simply covered in webs, spider entrails, and other things she shuddered to think of. She bathed in the cold stream for longer than she would have liked, but she was never one to skip a bath, no matter how unpleasant the water felt. By the time she was back in the campsite, she wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bedroll and sleep. As she neared her tent, Alistair stumbled out of the flap and bumped right into her. When he saw her standing before him, he blushed.

“What were you doing in my tent?” 

“I...er...well, I kind of wrote you a letter. I wanted to leave it for you while you were away.”

“A letter?”

“Yes. It’s on your bed…roll. Please, read it in private.”

Solona raised an eyebrow to him, amused at the way he was fumbling over his words.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with last night would it?”

“Oh, for the love of the Maker...please...just read it, will you?” he said as he stalked away from the tent. Solona couldn’t help but chuckle. Truth be told, she liked Alistair. She really did. She missed being able to sit close to him by the fire when everyone else was sleeping, confiding in him with secrets she’d not told anyone else. But knowing he was a virgin, it had put her off. She had wasted enough time in the tower with men who didn’t know what they were doing, and she knew first hand how awkward things could become between friends if things did not go well. She didn’t want to risk that with Alistair. He was a good friend, but a lover? She just couldn’t see him fitting into that role.

Solona entered her tent, her eyes trying to find the letter in the dark. She summoned a spell, and cast a flame to the lantern. Sure enough, there was a letter neatly sitting atop the center of her bed roll. Solona lay down, her aching muscles rejoicing at the break. She took the letter in her hands, and couldn’t help but smile when she saw Alistair’s cursive. It was messy and the strokes were bold - so very him. She began to read.

Solona,

It’s Alistair. Well, I guess you’d be able to figure that out yourself. We just talked, about us, and I can’t seem to sleep. I really, really want to prove to you that I can be what you want. I know I may not have experience, and that at times I make a complete and utter fool of myself, but here’s the thing. I have grown to care for you, a great deal. I don’t want to imagine a life without you. You’re beautiful, charming, resourceful, and you sure know your way around a staff... okay, that came out REALLY wrong. I meant...you know how to kill things...in a way only you can. What man wouldn’t want to be with you? And before you think it, I don’t care that you’re a mage. I know that my Templar training may be off-putting, but I don’t care about any of that; I haven’t since the day I met you. 

I know what you must be thinking: ‘silly virginal Alistair. What could he possibly offer me?’ Well, maybe not in those exact words but...you know what I mean. I might not have the experience that Teagan does, but what I do have is the desire to please you. I would do anything for you Solona, anything at all. You’re quite the leader on the battlefield, I imagine you like to be in control at all times, don’t you? And I’m good at following, you know that. I think we could make it work, you and I.

I am aware that you know what I saw under that table the other night.

Solona took a deep breath. Her heart pounded and her breath was coming in short pants. She was terribly embarrassed about what happened in that dining hall with all of her friends present. She wasn’t sure she wanted to read anymore, but continued.

I’m sorry to admit it, but I lingered for longer than I should have. Seeing your beautiful, creamy thighs parted had me in a trance. And when I saw what was waiting in between them...Maker, Solona. Is there any part of you that isn’t beautiful? I watched Teagan touch you there, his fingers dipping in and out, and I wanted nothing more than to reach forward and taste you.

Well, this certainly wasn't what Solona was expecting to read. She could feel dampness growing between her legs at just the thought of his mouth on her. She gasped softly, then her fingers slid into her smalls as she read on.

Would you let me taste you under a table, with none of our companions knowing what was going on? I would lick you for as long as you wanted, but I wouldn’t want you moaning and giving us away. No, I would want those sounds to be reserved for my ears alone. How do you taste, Solona? I imagine your flavor is just as alluring as your scent. Would you want my tongue inside of you? Would it feel just as good as fingers, or even better? Maker, you have no idea how hard I am just thinking about this. I think about you often, you know. I used to be ashamed of it, but not anymore. I want you, need you. Every night I close my eyes and imagine what it would be like to be with you. I climax to thoughts of only you. I am desperate for you, my brave, beautiful Warden. Please, give me a chance to prove myself. 

Yours in waiting,  
Alistair

Solona came quietly, reading the letter again and again until she found her release. The thought of Alistair’s face buried in between her legs made her wanton with desire. It took her a minute to find her breath. She never knew he could be so bold. Could she push him to be even bolder? A smile crept across her face, as she pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing her correspondence.

 

Alistair sat on a tree stump, pulling his boot off to shake out the rocks that had fallen in from the days journey. They were almost at the Brecilian forest, and planned to arrive there on foot the next morning. The spiders were growing in numbers, but what was really getting to the blonde warden was that Solona hadn’t even glanced his way the entire day. He was hoping for a sign, anything at all, that she had read his letter. Yet Solona was just as calm and collected as she always was. Clearly, she had no interest in what he had to say on the matter, so with a sigh, Alistair was ready to give up and go back to longing for her from a distance. Just as he was putting his boots back on, he felt a gentle stroke at his neck. He looked up from his spot to see Solona standing behind him.

“You look tense. Long day?” she asked, her hands rubbing his sore neck, causing him to stifle a groan.

“One could say that.”

“Maybe you haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

“Maybe.”

“Staying up late writing letters will do that,” she chuckled, still kneading the muscles in his neck. Alistair froze, completely unaware of how to respond. Solona’s hands left his skin, and he instantly missed her touch.

“Speaking of,” she replied, passing a letter into his hand. “Happy reading.” With a wink and a sway of her hips, Solona left him sitting there dumbfounded as she retired into her tent for the night. Alistair stared blankly at the parchment for several seconds, before he all but leapt off of the stump and into his own tent. He lit a lantern and removed his heavy armour, which seemed to take much longer than it normally did. He sat down on his bedroll and began to read.

My my, Alistair. Who knew the innocent Chantry boy could have such a dirty mind? I must say I was more than a little shocked to find that your letter was so racy. Maybe there is some hope for us after all. But, I must digress that it will take more than that to convince me that you are up for the task at hand.

Tell me Alistair, was I the first woman you saw in the flesh? I won’t lie, I was quite embarrassed to know you saw me being pleasured by Teagan, but now that I know you enjoyed the little show, I am rather aroused by it. Aroused by thoughts of you with your face in between my legs. There is so much more a tongue can do than any other body part, and I am thrilled by your eagerness to learn. Maybe one day, I will take you into my tent and show you where I like to be caressed. Would you enjoy that? If I spread my legs for you and demonstrated how I touch myself at night? I pleasured myself to your letter last night. I couldn’t help myself. Knowing that you wish to please me in such ways makes me weak in the knees. 

But, it would be selfish of me to only be concerned with my own pleasure, wouldn’t it? I would certainly love to return the favor. You were right, Alistair, I do enjoy being in control, but with that said, I love to give just as much as I love to take. I would strip you down to nothing, and then kiss every inch of hard muscle on your body. Every time I have tended to your wounds, I’ve not been able to keep myself from staring at your well defined body. You must know how appealing you are to the eyes. So many times I have been tempted to run my hands over your pectorals, and feel your hard flesh under mine. If I had you alone in my tent right now, I would trail my tongue all the way down your body, until I reached your manhood. Are you hard for me, Alistair? I imagine you are. I would grip you with my hand and stroke you slowly, teasing you until I had you begging for more. Being the merciful woman that I am, I would not leave you wanting for long. I’d then lick you from base to tip before taking you into my mouth. Can you imagine it now? Think of how my slick tongue would feel on your cock, sucking you hard and fast. I would want you to come for me Alistair, because being your first time, it would buy us more time for when the main event comes. I’d swallow you whole, tasting every last drop you give me. Would that please you, Alistair? I’d love nothing more than to hear you moan my name in ecstasy.

It’s your turn, my handsome Warden. Tell me what you would want to do next. Would you like to fuck me? I need you to say it, because if you can’t say it, you very well aren’t capable of performing the task. I need to know that you are ready for me, because I promise you, it will be a night you will never forget.

Yours for the taking,  
Solona

Alistair gasped for air as he came down from his climax. The second one to be precise. Never in a million years had he expected to receive such a detailed response. He could practically hear Solona there with him, whispering her naughty words in his ear. Alistair pictured what his name sounded like on her breath. Makers breath, this woman would be the end of him. It was getting late, and the Warden knew he should be trying to sleep, but he couldn’t help himself. She wanted a response? She would get one, and this time he would not hold back.

 

It was a trying day for all of their companions. They reached the Brecilian forest in an attempt to gain their final treaty, but it seemed the Dalish were plagued by a curse. The Wardens and their band were sent into the forest in search of Witherfang, but so far had been unsuccessful. They managed to fight a group of darkspawn and several rabid werewolves, however. It began to grow dark, so the group decided to set camp for the night just outside of the forest. Solona had just finished setting up her tent; it felt as if she could do it in her sleep- she had been at it for so long now. She remembered all those months ago when she needed Alistair to assist her nightly, as it was something she never had to do before, never having left the circle tower. She smiled at the memory; Alistair was always so helpful when she needed him. She pulled out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall loosely on her shoulders as she brushed her fingers through it. It was chilly outside, so Solona rubbed her arms, trying to gain friction. Not a moment passed by, before she felt Alistairs presence behind her, as he wrapped a blanket around her. She smiled, leaning into his touch as his strong hands took over and rubbed her arms.

“Wouldn’t want our fearless leader to catch a cold,” he said from behind her, his voice soft and playful. Solona chuckled, and had to admit to herself that it felt comforting being in his arms. He made her feel so petite being in front of his large body. “You know,” Alistair continued, “Those robes of yours really aren’t practical for cold nights. And they leave very little to the imagination.”

“Complaining are we?” she smirked as she cocked her head towards him.

“Oh, not at all. You have me all wrong, my lady.”

“Your lady, hmm?”

“Well...you know,” he replied, blushing. 

“Anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you’re bashful?”

“Cute? Aww, not exactly what I’ve been going for, but I’ll take it.”

Solona turned her body so she was directly facing him now. She ran her hand down his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. “I’ve been thinking of you quite a bit lately,” she said softly.

“And I, you.” Alistair responded right before he pressed his lips to hers. She immediately yielded to him, opening her mouth to accept his tongue that gently flickered against hers. Solona moaned softly, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth as she lightly nipped at it. She pressed her hands to his chest, desperately wanting to feel his body against hers, but his heavy armour prevented her from doing so. She pulled away and laughed softly. “Must you always wear such heavy armour?”

“Well, I suppose I could start running around in my small clothes. But don’t get mad if a darkspawn kills me in one blow. It would be your fault, really, you evil woman you.”

“Me...evil? It would be for the greater good. I wouldn’t suggest it otherwise.”

“Hah, oh yes. Well, good luck fighting the blight on your own then.”

Solona pulled him close to her and kissed him once again, gently this time. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, maybe I don’t want the others staring at you in your small clothes.”

“You mean Leliana and Morrigan?”

“Hmm, I was mostly referring to Zevran.”

Alistair shuddered. “That’s…a disturbing thought. Please, stop talking now.”

Solona burst out laughing. “Alright, alright. Forget I mentioned it.” She took a step backwards from her fellow warden, and looked towards her tent. “I probably should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us.”

“Ah yes. Well, if you’re heading to bed, take this.” Alistair reached into his pouch and handed her another letter.

“Oh, so you did read it. I was beginning to wonder.” She teased him. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Enjoy it? That’s one way of putting it,” he answered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Am I going to like this one as much as the last?”

“I hope so. I don’t want to sound arrogant or anything, but I did put a lot of thought into it.”

“Just what I like to hear. Well, I best not waste any more time. Goodnight Alistair.” Solona kissed him on the cheek as she handed him back his blanket and began to walk away.

“Solona,” Alistair called out. She turned around and glanced at him

“Yes, Alistair?”

“Your hair looks nice when it’s down like that.”

She chuckled then disappeared into her tent, anxious to see what Alistair had written to her this time. Solona pulled her robes over her head and put on her night slip. She wrapped her own blanket around her body, as she sat back and began to read.

Solona,

Are you trying to send me to an early grave? I almost think you are. That letter was just...wow. I will never get any sleep at this rate, you wicked, wicked woman. Do you really want to do all of those things to me? I can’t imagine why, but I’m not complaining. 

You asked me if I want to “fuck” you (you must know that wasn’t easy for me to write down). And the truth is yes, I would very much like to, and so much more, but the first time we are together, I want to make love to you. I may be a virgin, but I am pretty sure there is a difference between the two. I want my first time...our first time to be worth remembering. Passionate, loving, something to cherish, as I cherish you. I want to kiss you with everything I have inside of me, as I climb between your legs, feeling your soft body beneath mine. Maker, how I wish I was with you right now, your lovely breasts pressed against me (they really are lovely, you know. I try not to stare, but I am weak when in your presence). I want to kiss and lick them. I hope you’ll moan for me as I do this. Do you like having your breasts kissed? I hope so. I want to kiss every inch of you. By now, we have explored each others bodies for some time, as our previous letters indicated. I’m not sure I can hold back much longer. If I were there, now, with you, I’d ask for your permission, and if you gave it, I would enter you, and Maker help me, I bet it’d feel like heaven.

I would want to gaze upon your face Solona, as we make love. I want to see the way you look as I drive myself inside of you again and again, doing whatever you need of me to make you feel as good as possible. Your pleasure would be my first concern. Would you want me to stay on top the entire time, or would you like to try something else? I don’t know what women like; what you like, but I hope you are willing to teach me. Sometimes I imagine you straddling my waist, pinning my arms down with your own as you begin to ride me. Oh my sweet Solona, I can’t imagine a more perfect sight, your breasts swaying in my face as you take what you want from me. I can’t help myself, but I always come when I think of this as I take myself in my hand. I fear that if I have you once, my hand will never be sufficient again. I only want to take the pleasure you give to me. Am I strange, for wanting to please you so? I don’t know if this is normal or not, but when I think of us together, I only think of what you would like. I hope you don’t mind (I can’t imagine you would, but what do I know?). 

It is so tempting, knowing you are only a few feet away in your own tent. I want nothing more than to join you in your bedroll and have you right now, but I know you want me to prove myself to you first. I will wait as long as it takes, do whatever it takes, until you decide if you want me or not. Maker, I hope you want me, because I need you Solona.

Hopefully yours,

Alistair

Solona felt a wave of emotion come over her. Alistair was so sweet and kind. She wondered why his lack of experience put her off in the first place. He was a man who wanted to be with her, and would do anything to prove it. She smiled, as she pulled out the rose he gave her. It really was beautiful, it’s velvety red petals soft to the touch. It was then and there Solona realised that she was afraid of getting hurt. When she lived in the Circle, she allowed no one in her heart. The templars were always tearing away lovers, and it was very seldom a romance would last more than a few months at the most. With Teagan, Solona knew it would be a one night thing as she would be leaving Redcliffe. But with Alistair, she could have something real, and it terrified her to her very core. She let out a deep breath, and flopped back onto her bed roll. Why oh why did she have to feel this way? There were more important things to focus on, such as the Blight and dealing with Loghain. But now that she realised that she could actually have a real relationship, with someone as wonderful as Alistair, she was terrified of losing him. Maker, how did she get into this mess?

 

It was a bit of a relief for Solona that the next few days the group was occupied, dealing with the werewolves and Witherfang. The curse was finally brought to an end with the death to the Lady of the Forest and Zathrian both. The Dalish were incredibly gratuitous of the Wardens’ deeds, even though it meant the demise of their Keeper. That night, after some rest, there was a celebration in the name of the Wardens and their followers. Many gathered round the campfire. Elders shared stories, others sang songs of praise. A few of the Dalish were still weary to be in the presence of humans, so they kept their distance, keeping a watchful eye on their guests. 

Solona watched as three young elven girls, probably no older than ten, approached Alistair, giggling and bashful. He knelt down to talk to them when he noticed them nearing, when one placed a necklace made of flowers around his neck, right before she ran away laughing. Alistair smiled at the youngsters, and it made Solona chuckle at the sight. For as strong and menacing Alistair could be in battle, he was the kindest man she had ever met. Alistair’s eyes met hers, and he began to walk towards her.

“Solona Amell, have you been avoiding me?” he asked, his voice soft and teasing.

“No, of course not.”

“Suuure.” His eyes were gentle, the campfire seemed to make them twinkle when Solona gazed into them. “Listen, are we alright? I didn’t...scare you off with my last letter, did I?”

“No Alistair, it’s nothing. I’m fine,” Solona offered him a smile.

“I hope this isn’t one of those things where you say you’re fine, but secretly you’re scheming ways in which I’ll find my demise.”

She laughed, and delicately stroked his cheek. “No, nothing like that, I assure you.”

Alistair let out a deep sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good to know. You had me worried there.”

“It’s just- “

“Ah...I knew more was coming.” he said, sounding dejected.

“I need time to think. About us, about what it will mean if we sleep together. You’re not like other men, and I know that this sort of thing is a big deal. I do care about you, truly. I just need to make sure this is what I want. I can’t stand the thought of hurting you.”

“I understand.”

“You do?”

“Sure. I’ve waited my whole life, a little longer can’t hurt.”

“And if I decide against it? What then?”

“Then we go back to being friends, and Wardens. No harm done.”

Solona smiled, wrapping her arms around Alistair for a hug. “Thank you. You’re wonderful for being so understanding.” Solona lingered in his arms for awhile, enjoying the feeling of familiarity and belonging that always awoke in her soul whenever he was near. Alistair made her feel warm and cared for, so why was this so hard?

With all of the treaties now gathered, the group headed back to Redcliffe to give Eamon the news. They set up camp for the night, being about a day away from reaching the town. Alistair, Solona, Sten, and the mabari set off to find a kill for the night, as they had run out of food. Luckily the hound had an impeccable nose, and was able to capture two rabbits and a squirrel. He sauntered proudly in front, dropping his kills by the fire which made Wynne wince at the sight. 

“Alistair, why don’t you prepare supper this evening?” the elder mage suggested, causing Leliana to groan softly. Solona wandered over to her red haired friend, noticing that her hair was wet, as was several other of the companions.

“Getting a little dark out for a dip in the river. You lot must have been desperate.”

“Oh no, you wouldn’t believe what Zevran found,” Leliana beamed. Solona raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a hot spring nearby. Can’t you smell it?”

Solona had noticed a strange smell, but of course she had never been near a hot spring before. “I do indeed.”

“It’s just off in the distance there. Why don’t you take advantage of it, before Zevran wants to take another dip?” Leliana rolled her eyes slightly.

“I take it he tried to follow you in.”

“Tried and failed, several times, I might add. Let’s just say he won’t be bothering me for awhile.”

Solona chuckled. “Don’t keep your hopes up.”

The mage went to her tent, to collect the linen she used to dry herself off after washing, as her thoughts began to wonder about what it would be like to have Alistair join her. The image of his skin against hers in the warm water made her mewl with delight. She took a few moments, writing down a quick note. She handed it to Leliana. “Could you give this to Alistair in five minutes?”

“Oh, what’s this?”

“Don’t read it. Just please, give it to him.”

The bard began to chuckle. “Aw, look at you all flushed and blushing. It’s sweet. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Alistair gets it. I wouldn’t mind taking over cooking supper anyways. I don’t think I could possibly stomach another one of his meals.”

“Oh please do,” Solona teased, as she made her way to the direction of the hot spring. The scent was getting stronger. She wandered past some bushes, and there in a clearing was the spring, surrounded by a mountain on the other side. She was thankful for the bushes that gave the area a bit of privacy. Solona shed her clothes and sunk into the water, exhaling at the sensation of the warmth engulfing her. Her muscles immediately began to relax. She hadn’t had a proper bath since Redcliffe, and the way the water felt against her tender skin was pure bliss. There was only one thing missing.

 

“I have something for you, Alistair,” Leliana’s voice came from behind him. He turned from the pot of water that was boiling above the fire, as she handed a piece of parchment in his hand.

“Oh...um, what is -”

“It’s from Solona,” the bard chuckled. Alistair felt his cheeks blush and Leliana let out a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I did not read it. It was meant for your eyes alone. I can take over from here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite.”

Alistair was glad to hear that he could abandon dinner duty; he knew he was no good at preparing meals anyways. Standing by the campfire, he opened the letter and read.

“My dearest Alistair,

I should have written to you sooner, and I am sorry. The words of your last letter stirred something inside of me other than lust. I’ve never been free to really be with someone. Yes, I have had sexual partners in the past, but they were simply that. I’ve never had someone I could confide in, share my innermost secrets with. Someone who I could fall asleep beside while they held me, and wake up to in the morning, knowing it would be more than a one time deal. I never allowed myself to believe I could have such things, Alistair, and I know that if I were to allow this to happen, I could very well fall in love with you, and that thought terrified me. But I’m not afraid anymore.

I want you Alistair. As the others may have told you, there is a hot spring near by, and that is where you will find me. Come alone. There is something I need to show you.

Willing to be yours,  
Solona 

Alistair’s heart pounded in his chest as he re-read the letter. Was this really happening? Did she actually want him? She was beautiful and he knew she could have anyone she desired. Was he truly ready for this? Sex wasn’t something he took lightly. But how many times had he lain awake thinking about this very scenario? He wanted Solona...no. He needed her. She meant more to him than anything. Alistair let out a deep breath, and headed in the direction of the springs.

It was dark out with nothing but the moonlight to guide him, so the blond warden tripped over branches and shrubs several times. Finally, he heard the trickling of water and the overpowering smell of sulphur. He found a clearing, and there she was. Solona smiled at him, as she sat chest deep in the water. Her dark hair covered her womanly bits, but he could see the outlines of her shapely breasts as the moonlight bounced off of the water, making her porcelain skin glow.

“So you decided to come?”

“Y...yes,” Alistair managed to squeak out, in a few pitches higher than he normally spoke. He cleared his throat, and took a few steps forward. “Yes.”

“I am glad,” she smiled, as she rose from the water. When she stood, the water came up to her navel, and he could see her soft hips. Her damp hair still covered her chest, and that’s where his gaze remained plastered.

“Alistair?” 

His eyes rose to meet hers. She chuckled lightly, and removed her hair from her breasts. Her nipples stood erect, jutting outwards, as if they were beckoning him to come near.

“Maker,” he groaned, feeling his trousers becoming much too tight.

“Are you pleased?”

“I...of course I am. You are….stunning.”

“Does that mean you do not wish to see more?” she said, her voice low and seductive. Alistair stood there frozen, unsure of what to do or say.

“Take off your shirt. It is only fair that I see you too.”

“Alright, then.” He said, his hands nervously grasping the cotton tunic he wore. He felt a bit insecure, as he never had to undress for someone before. Sure, she had seen him plenty of times while tending to his wounds, but this was different somehow. It was intimate, and all for her. He pulled the shirt over his head, and tossed it beside her pile of clothes. He stood anxiously, as her eyes roamed over his body.

“You have no idea how good you look, do you?” she asked.

Alistair chuckled nervously. “Compared to a beauty such as yourself? I can’t see the appeal. Us men are boring. You women however, you have so many lovely curvy bits.”

“Oh I don’t know. There’s a lot to be said about being pinned under a nice, strong, hard body. And I must say, you are the strongest man I have ever known.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm,” she grinned and then sighed seductively. “I’m wet Alistair, and not just from the water.” she practically purred. Alistair couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. “Don’t you think it’s about time you join me, my love?”

“Yes,” he answered in a deep voice that he could barely recognise as his own. Alistair pulled off his boots, desperately trying to get them out of the way. His hands shook a little, as he pulled at the belt of his trousers. He began to undo them, as he heard a gasp from Solona. She quickly covered her breasts, leaving Alistair feeling confused.

“Sten!” she yelled. Alistair turned around to see the Qunari looming behind him. Embarrassed, he pulled his shirt back on.

“I was told I could bathe here,” Sten answered matter-of-factly. “Is there a reason you are angry, human?”

“Just...nevermind,” Solona said, exasperated. Alistair saw her linen on the ground, and lifted it to shield her. Solona dressed as fast as she could. “It’s all yours,” she muttered to Sten, as her and Alistair both frustratingly walked back in the direction of their camp. 

“So,” Alistair let out, rubbing a hand behind his neck. “Guess that didn’t go quite as you planned.”

“Oh, shut up,” she huffed, slapping his arm.

“Careful! I bruise easily.”

Solona laughed, as she cupped his face gently. “Would you like to join me in my tent, Alistair?”

Alistair brushed his lips tenderly against hers. “There would be nothing I’d like more.” Solona pulled his body close to her, ravishing his mouth with hers. The kiss was needy and desperate, and Alistair clung onto her body as if he needed her to live. Out of nowhere, she pulled away, a look of horror on her face. “Do you...feel that?”

And suddenly he did. He could feel the Darkspawn nearing, before they were seen. Alistair had left his armour back at camp, but still carried his sword. It appeared Solona, in the heat of the moment, had too forgotten her staff. She still was able to summon her magic, and sent one of the Darkspawn flying into a tree with a force spell. Alistair charged, hacking his way through the fiends. One of them gashed his forearm, and he yelled out. He turned, gutting another with his blade, as Solona took down another. Alistair glanced Solona’s way, right as a Darkspawn closed in on his fellow Warden. 

“Behind you!” he gasped, but as she turned, she took a blade deep in her abdomen. Alistair was on the Darkspawn in seconds, beheading it in a fury. The others heard the commotion and had appeared, but by then the stragglers had been defeated.

“Are you alright?” Alistair asked, kneeling towards Solona who was holding her abdomen and wincing.

“It burns,” she whimpered. Wynne came forward and inspected the wound. Alistair cringed when he saw that the skin surrounding it was turning green and blistering.

“She’s been poisoned. Badly.”

“Well, do something! Help her!”

The elder mage began to apply healing magic to the wound, and although it closed and the bleeding stopped, the blisters remained, and Solona cried out.

“Maker, I’m in agony.”

Wynne’s worried eyes met Alistairs. “It’s worse than I thought. She is going to need a very specific potion for this injury, one I am not able to craft on my own.”

“Great. That’s just great,” Alistair sighed. “What do you suggest we do?”

“We are close to Redcliffe, we should still make our way there. We can send word from there that we need immediate assistance from the Circle, they will no doubt aid us. But we must act quickly. These type of injuries often manifest into bigger problems unless they are dealt with immediately.” 

Alistair lifted Solona into his arms. “Let’s be on our way then.” As he peered down into her eyes, he saw the look of worry she bore. “It’s alright, I won’t let anything happen to you,” he whispered. She relaxed in his arms, her skin warm and clammy. Alistair wasn’t so sure he could keep his word to her, but he would die trying. 

 

They reached Redcliffe Castle mid afternoon the next day, and Alistair’s arms felt as if they were nearly falling off from carrying Solona the entire way. Others had offered to help him, but he would not have them assisting him. It was his fault she had been injured, he should have been more cautious out in the wild with her. If she died, it would be on his conscience. He barged into Eamon’s study, his companions behind him, where Eamon and Teagan were in the middle of a discussion. The two men looked up at Alistair, then saw Solona in his arms, pale and shivering.

“What has happened?” Teagan asked, looking panic stricken as he neared them.

“She’s poisoned. We need help,” Alistair gasped, barely able to speak from sheer exhaustion.

Wynne stepped forward and explained what had transpired. They decided together that she would travel with Zevran and Sten to the Circle to call for immediate assistance. The rest would remain at the castle until their return. Morrigan knew a small amount of healing magic, and could keep her pain at bay until then, but the longer it took, the more grim Solona’s chances of survival would be. The trio set off immediately, as Eamon bade them a safe and speedy journey.

Glad to give his arms a much needed rest, Alistair lay Solona down on a bed in one of the guest rooms. She was unconscious, as she had been for most of the day. He kneeled on the floor beside her, stroking her hair gingerly off of her face. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I should have acted quicker. I should have kept you out of harm’s way.” No matter how much his body ached, his heart ached much deeper. “Please be alright. I...I don’t care if you change your mind about me. All I want is for you to be safe. I love you, Solona,” his voice broke, as Alistair swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. 

“How long has she been like this?” Teagan entered the room.

“A while,” Alistair answered curtly. He sighed, looking over at Teagan as he neared. He hadn’t meant to be so short tempered with him, but he was beyond exhausted and to be honest, he wasn’t thrilled to be near Solona’s previous lover.

“You care about her.” He said, standing at his side now. Alistair rose to his feet.

“Of course I care about her! We...all do.”

“It’s alright Alistair. You don’t have to pretend with me. I know how special she is.”

Alistair slumped over, sitting at the edge of the bed. He buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t pull through.”

Teagan placed a hand on Alistairs shoulder, offering him some comfort. “Have faith. She is a strong woman. A little prayer can go a long way. I’ll be heading to the Chantry myself now. You are free to join me if you wish.”

“No...no thank you, that’s kind of you, but my place is at her side.”

“Very well,” Teagan responded, before he let himself out. Praying...Alistair hadn’t prayed for anything in awhile. Not since Duncan had died. What harm could it do, he thought to himself, as he got to the knees, and begged the Maker to spare her life. 

 

Solona awoke with a splitting headache. The room was dark, and seemed to be blurry. As she tried to sit up, she winced in pain. There was a sudden movement from the corner of the room, and she desperately tried to adjust her eyes, not knowing where she was or who was with her.

“Stay where you are,” she said, alarmed.

“It is only I.”

“Teagan? But...where am I?”

The bed shifted as the Bann sat down, and suddenly his face came into view. He looked on at her with soft eyes.

“You are back in Redcliffe. You were badly poisoned. It looked bad for awhile, but you pulled through.”

Her memory came back to her in bits and pieces. Of course, the darkspawn. She had been with Alistair when…

“Where is Alistair?”

“He is with Eamon. He’s barely left your side since you arrived.” Solona couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face.

“I was right, you know,” Teagan said, interrupting her thoughts.

“About what?”

“About Alistair. I saw that he was mad about you the last time you were here.”

“I recall.” Solona looked intently at Teagan. “You aren’t mad, are you?”

“Mad? No, of course not. What we had was special, but you are a Warden. I knew we could not be together, and I will always cherish the memory.”

Teagan took Solona’s hand in his, placing a tender kiss on it. It was at that moment, Alistair cleared his throat from the doorway. Teagan gave her one last glance, before he left the two of them alone. Alistair strode to her, sitting beside her.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, and kind of hazy, but nothing that some sleep won’t cure.”

“Maker’s breath Solona, you have no idea how worried I’ve been. I nearly thought I’d lost you.”

“You won’t be getting rid of me that easily.”

“No?”

Solona chuckled. “No. I meant what I said in that letter. I’m in this for the long haul. You’re stuck with me now.”

A huge smile played across Alistair’s face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly. “I am the luckiest man alive.” His strong fingers stroked her delicate flushed cheek. “Rest now. You still need to recover.”

“Will you stay with me?”

“Here? In the same bed?”

“Please. I’d rather not be alone.”

“Alright then,” he said nervously. Alistair climbed under the covers with Solona, the mage instantly resting her head upon his chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her. She draped an arm across his torso, and began moving her fingers in light circles over his arm.

“That tingles. I like it,” he said softly, kissing her forehead. Solona smiled, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in Alistair’s strong arms. 

 

Nearly a week later, Solona was well enough to not only be back on her feet, but to continue their journey. With the last of the treaties gathered, they set off to Denerim to call a Landsmeet. Alistair couldn’t help but feel a feeling of impending doom in the pit of his stomach. While Solona had been on bedrest, Eamon had pulled him aside to discuss the obvious nature of the two Warden’s relationship. He stated his concern, saying that if Alistair were to be placed on the throne, their blossoming relationship would have to end. She was not of noble blood and she was a mage. Alistair felt like putting his fingers in his ears and drowning out the words. He didn’t want to be King. Why couldn’t Anora continue to rule over Ferelden? The people loved her, and she was better suited to lead. If he were to have a say in the matter, he would stay with the Wardens...with Solona. But he had no clue what news the Landsmeet would bring, and thus Alistair trudged on with a heavy heart. He had spent the entire week sleeping next to Solona, and couldn’t imagine being without her. Not after he’d almost lost her. She fit in his arms perfectly, and he adored the little noises she made as she slept. Just laying next to her was enough to keep him happy, and he dreaded losing the feeling of euphoria he felt when he was with her. 

They were about a ten days away from reaching Denerim. Alistair sat down on a log, idly looking up at the stars. He could sense her behind him, the light scent of vanilla and cinnamon pervading his nostrils. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned his gaze to meet hers.

“You’ve been quietly lately,” she stated matter-of-factly. Alistair rose, and looped his fingers in hers.

“I’ve just been thinking.”

“Have I done something to upset you?”

“No, no no no. Nothing like that. It’s just…”he trailed off, sighing deeply. “I don’t know what’s going to happen at the Landsmeet. All I know is that...I care about you. Deeply. In fact I...love you.”

“I love you too, Alistair.”

“Really? You do?” He asked in utter shock. Solona laughed girlishly, stroking his cheek with her soft hand.

“I do. And I’m sorry it took me so long to realise it.”

Alistair’s cheeks coloured as he kissed her passionately. Her lips were warm, and her mouth was all too inviting. Solona pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip, causing Alistair to groan.

“I want to spend the night with you,” he said after a moment’s silence.

“Are you sure?”

“I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place, but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn’t even have met. We sort of stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still find myself falling for you, in between all the fighting and everything else. I really don’t want to wait anymore. I’ve never done this before, you know that. I want it to be with you...while we still have the chance….in case...” Alistair’s voice quivered with emotion, and he stood before Solona trembling with fear of rejection and anticipation. Solona pressed a finger to his lips.

“No need to say anything else, I agree.” Alistair took her in his arms, kissing her again with even more intensity than before. His fingers wound into her dark chestnut hair, causing her to softly sigh into his mouth. The sound went straight to his groin, causing him to shift uncomfortably. Solona grabbed his hand as she ended the kiss.

“Come with me,” she whispered, pulling him into her tent. 

The small space was arranged tidily, her pack sitting in the corner and her bedroll set up neatly. She lit a small lantern, the flames instantly causing a beautiful glow to illuminate across her pale skin. The space smelled of her, and Alistair was suddenly exceptionally glad she hadn’t chosen to spend the night in his tent - filled with old socks and gore covered swords. 

“I’m afraid I’m not familiar with getting in and out of armour. Will you show me?” She asked, breaking his thoughts.

“O-of course,” he stuttered, his hands fumbling to unclasp his breast plate. One by one pieces of his armor fell to the ground, and he stood before her in a cream coloured tunic and brown pants. It was then Solona stepped forward, and pulled the shirt over his head. He blushed as she ran her hands down him hardened chest and abs. When her hands left his skin, Alistair instantly missing their comfort, but he did not miss it for long, as she began to unbutton her robes, letting them fall to the ground. She stood before him in only her breast band and small clothes, allowing his eyes to roam over her curvaceous body. One of her hands held her stomach, and Alistair realised she was trying to cover her new scar from him. He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. “Don’t. Let me see all of you. You’re beautiful to me, no matter what.” Solona bit her lower lip and stood nervously before him. 

“Makers breath, you’ll send me to an early grave, you know,” he gasped, his entire body reacting to the sight before him. Solona chuckled, her self consciousness slipping away, before tugging at the laces of his trousers. She undid them with deft speed, and pulled them down his legs. Alistair kicked off his boots and stepped out of his pants. “Lay with me,” she said in a sultry voice, taking his hand in hers, and pulling him down onto her bedroll with her. She began kissing him feverishly, her slick tongue sweeping inside of his mouth. Alistair couldn’t remember ever being more aroused in his entire life, his whole body hardening with every gasp and whimper she made. Solona sat upright, her hands reaching behind her as she undid her breast band, pulling it away from her body. Her nipples were pink and erect, and Alistair held back a moan upon gazing at them.

“Touch me, please.” She whispered, taking his hands in hers and placing them over her shapely breasts. He lightly squeezed, feeling the soft flesh against his hands. Solona took his fingers and placed them directly on her nipples. “Gently pinch here.”

“You want me to pinch you?”

“Lightly. I’ll tell you if it hurts, don’t worry.”

She sounded so sure of him, and Alistair wished he could have had that kind of confidence in himself. However, he obeyed as she said, and tenderly rolled the flesh in between his forefingers. When she made a sharp sound, he immediately stopped. “I’m so sorry,” he blurted out.

“No, no. That was a good noise. I liked it. It didn’t hurt, although, sometimes a little pain can be pleasurable.”

“Oh...well then,” he said, and pinched her nipples again. She made that same sound, her eyes darkening and her cheeks flushed with colour. 

“You can suckle them too.”

Alistair pondered this for a second, before he leaned forward and took one of her erect peaks into his mouth. His tongue swept over the tip, causing Solona to arch her back and run her fingers through his hair in encouragement. He closed his mouth around the flesh, and sucked gently. Solona moaned a little louder, pushing his head into her flesh. He let off with a pop, and switched to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention. Alistair felt Solona shift, as he realised she was pulling her small clothes down. He stopped, and looked at her body open and splayed beneath him. Her scent permeated the air, musky and somehow her. 

“I don’t know how...where…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you. But first, do you remember what I said in my letter? What I wanted to do to you first?”

“Ah...right.” He remembered in great detail, about what she said about wanting to give him a climax first, so that when they had intercourse he would last longer. His heart jumped at the thought. “You...you don’t have to do that, if you don’t want to.”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t something I wanted,” she grinned, pushing on his shoulders so that he was laying on his back. Solona straddled his legs, eyeing his erection through his smalls. He could feel her wet heat above his legs, wanting so desperately to know what she felt like inside. Alistair felt self conscious with the way she was looking at him, but all thoughts evaporated when she gripped his member through his smallclothes. He groaned loudly, as she gave him a quick pump up and down.

“So, no one’s touched you like this before?”

“No,” he gasped. “Only you.”

“Good. I like knowing that my touch is the only one you’ve ever known.”

Solona slid his smalls over his hips and down his legs. Her hand resumed its position, stroking him up and down. It felt so much better than his own, better than anything he could have imagined, and it made him a little nervous to think that other places would feel even more pleasurable. 

“Do you like this, Alistair?” Solona asked, breaking his thoughts.

“Maker, what kind of question is that? You’re driving me mad,” he groaned the last word, his hips lifting to their own accord as he began pumping into her hand.

“So eager you are,” she chuckled darkly. “I’ve been wondering; what do you taste like?”

With that, she lowered her head, and licked his throbbing shaft from base to tip. Her slick, wet tongue circled the head before her lips wrapped around him, taking him all the way to the back of her throat, right before coming back up, and repeating the action. Alistair moaned loudly, his fists bunching in the sheets under him. His eyes squeezed shut, afraid to look anywhere else. She moved up and down on him, taking him into her warm and willing mouth. She stopped her ministrations and Alistair groaned at the loss of the feeling.

“Look at me Alistair,” she demanded, so he opened his eyes, meeting hers as she hovered just above his cock. She took him in her mouth again, and began to suck eagerly, her eyes never leaving his. Her tongue flicked against the underside of him, as one hand began to stroke his saliva covered shaft. Her hand and mouth moved together as one, as she expertly worked him into a frenzy of gasps and praises to the Maker. When he felt her spare hand cup his heavy sack, he saw bright lights behind his eyes as he came with a loud grunt, emptying into her waiting mouth. He had tried to last longer, tried to warn her before the moment hit, but her skilled mouth and hands proved to be far too much for him. His whole body shook and trembled with ecstasy, feeling his seed spurt onto her tongue. Solona moaned as she tasted him, her tongue swirling over the tip as she swallowed what he gave her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and chuckled as she watched Alistair try to catch his breath.

“I...didn't mean to,” he said in between breaths. “I mean, I meant to warn you before I…”

“It’s alright. I knew you were close,” she answered softly. Solona lay down next to him, kissing along his jawline. Now he was supposed to return the favor. Maker, how could he ever possibly make her feel as good as she just made him feel? He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible but, how could he ever compare with her more experienced lovers? It was as if she was reading his mind, as she answered “I’ll teach you what I like.”

Solona took his hand in hers, as she trailed it down her abdomen and into that warm heat he’d felt above his leg earlier. She placed his index finger above a nub of flesh, and began to circle it slowly. “Gently, I like to be touched here. It’s a very sensitive spot, so you must only use light strokes, but I promise you Alistair, if you are careful, this will always feel good. If you learn nothing else from tonight, know that a woman’s pleasure comes from here.”

Alistair began to circle her clit on his own accord, allowing her to remove her hand so he could resume on his own. Her flesh was soft and smooth against his hand, and the more he stroked her, the wetter she grew.

“Is this alright?”

“Yes,” she practically purred. “That’s very good. While you do that, take another finger, and put it inside of me. Get me ready for your cock.”

Her words made him swallow down a moan, as he felt himself hardening again. Her voice alone could get him off. As he continue to rub her, he let another finger dip lower. He felt her entrance, and pushed inside her, feeling her walls envelop his digit. She felt like liquid velvet, so tight and warm.

“Move your finger in and out now,” she trembled under his movements. Alistair obeyed, immediately realising what his finger was imitating. She was so slick, giving way to his finger with ease. She was moaning louder now, and Alistair felt a pulse of confidence. He wanted to please his lover, in ways she had explained to him through her erotic letters.

“I want to taste you. Can I?”

“Please do,” she laughed softly. Alistair lowered himself further down the bedroll, until his face lay in between her legs.

“Just like you did with your fingers, do with your tongue. Explore me.”

Alistair stuck out his tongue as he gave an experimental lick up her slit, until his tongue rested on her clit. She let out a squeal as he circled the slick muscle over her bundle of nerves. He took that as a good sign, and continued to lap at her with a renewed vigor. He discovered that he didn’t mind the taste, not that he'd assumed she would taste bad or anything. He just hadn’t expected to necessarily like it the way he did. Solona’s fingers dug into his scalp as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her nub.

“Fingers inside,” she whimpered, in ecstasy. Alistair obeyed, pushing two thick digits into her opening. Solona bucked her hips into his face, as she grabbed his hair and began to ride his face. He moaned into her, his tongue desperately trying to follow her movements. It was much harder to hit a moving target, but she seemed pleased with his efforts.

“Touch yourself for me Alistair. Get yourself nice and hard for me again,” she demanded, her voice low and sultry. He was already hard as a rock, but his hand found his way to his stiffened cock, and began to work himself as she thrust against his tongue. His arm pumped up and down as he licked and tasted her.

“That’s a good boy,” she moaned out, causing Alistair to moan as well, loving the way she commanded and praised him. “Oh, I’m so close. Make me come,” she hissed through her teeth. Alistair moved his face with her hips, flicking his tongue over her nub as his fingers moved in and out of her. He felt her inner muscles flutter around him, followed by a loud cry, and then she was coming. Her entire body shook as she cried out his name, his fingers soaked with her essence, flooding his tongue with her desire. Before he knew it, she pulled him up, kissing him savagely as if she needed his lips upon hers to breathe. Their combined flavours mixed, tongue on tongue as she ran her nails up and down his back.

“Such a quick learner,” she purred into his ear, nipping at the earlobe. Alistair softly sighed, as she placed her hand over his erection once more. “Are you ready for me?” she asked.

“Yes, Maker, yes. I need you, Solona.”

“Then lay back.”

Alistair pressed his back to the bedroll as she straddled his hips. Solona stroked his cheek, looking intently into his eyes. Her hand guided his cock to her entrance, and slowly she sank down.

They moaned in unison as he filled her, her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. Solona took a moment, as they gazed in each other’s eyes, and then she began to move. Her hips lifted up and down to meet his own, as her shapely breasts swayed before him. His hands palmed them, lightly tugging on her nipples just as she had taught him to.

“Yes, like that,” she grunted, as she continued to ride him. He couldn’t believe just how tight she was, feeling her body suction around him. He placed his hands upon her hips, helping in lifting her body up and down on him. Solona leaned forward, her breasts in his face. “Your turn. Fuck me Alistair. Show me what you’ve learned.”

Alistair did not hesitate, and began to thrust in and out of her depths. Solona cried out as he took over, bringing his mouth to one of her breasts and suckling eagerly. In a quick move, he flipped her onto her back, never leaving her warmth. He continued to move in and out of her, feeling her nails piercing into the flesh of his back. He then understood what she meant before, about pain being interlinked with pleasure. He moaned as he bucked into her even harder than before. Solona snuck a hand down to where their bodies joined. Alistair watched as her finger rubbed her clit, as she grew increasingly wet. She looked incredible as she pleasured herself while he drove himself in and out of her tight sheath. Alistair felt her tighten and release around him, as another orgasm ripped through her body.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her inner walls squeezing him tightly.

“Oh Maker, I’m almost there,” he whimpered, feeling his impending climax upon him.

“That’s a good boy. Come for me Alistair, make me yours.”

Again he obeyed her command, emptying himself inside of Solona’s still clenching walls. “Solona,” he moaned, crying out to her as the pleasure nearly blinded him. He rest his head into her neck, as he felt his member softening. Alistair’s heart was pounding furiously in his chest, as he came down from the incredible high.

“Alistair,” Solona gasped. “You’re um...crushing me.”

“Oh!” He quickly rolled onto his side, kissing her once he was comfortably beside her. “I’m sorry, my dear.”

She chuckled, nuzzling her head into his chest. “You are forgiven.”

“Good,” he smiled. “You know, according to all the sister’s at the Monastery, I should have been struck by lightning by now.” 

“That so?”

“Yep! Lightning first, then the end of civilization as we know it. I’m a bad, bad man.” He smiled, then look down upon her face, taking a more serious tone. “You do realize the rest of our little party is going to talk, right? They do that.”

“First smart comment, and I feed them to the darkspawn,” Solona answered with a smirk.

“See? This is why I love you. So, what now? Where do we go from here?” He asked hesitantly, afraid that now they had been intimate, maybe she’d change her mind.

“We stay together, no matter what happens,” Solona said, her voice tender and loving. Her answer was not what Alistair had been expecting, and he couldn’t help the smile that came across his face.

“Right, I can handle that, I hope. Have I told you that I love you? I did? Well, it won’t kill you to hear it again, will it?”

“I love you too,” Solona giggled.

“See? That was that so hard?” he laughed. 

“Oh hush, you.”

“I think you can find ways to shut me up, if you really want.”

“Oh, I know I can,” Solona said before kissing him again. For the first time in his life, Alistair felt complete and total bliss. He would do anything to protect their love, the blight and landsmeet be damned. 

 

Endnotes: Hope you enjoyed this, been awhile since I wrote smut so I felt a little out of practise. I am planning a part three eventually, which will deal with the aftermath of the Dark Ritual. I have plans for this couple yet ;-) Reviews are deeply appreciated!


End file.
